A Puertas Cerradas
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Las chicas del décimo grado han estado muy misteriosas últimamente. Los chicos creen que son parte de una secta secreta… la realidad es aun peor. Slash y crack.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** A puertas cerradas.

**Autora:** Danyliz.

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Aun sin definirse, la única segura hasta ahora es Craig/Tweek.

**Rating:** Mature.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>SLASHy crack all the way.Y sé que está de más, considerando la serie, pero **LENGUAJE MADURO**, por favor, recuerden que es South Park y que es parte del encanto.

**Resumen:** Las chicas del décimo grado han estado muy misteriosas últimamente. Los chicos creen que son parte de una secta secreta… la realidad es aun peor.

**Notas de la Autora:** Originalmente este fic iba a ser en inglés para mi amiga Laurie que no habla ni pizca de español, pero no sé, me nació escribirlo en mi lengua natal; como dije, es más que nada crack, aunque con tintes románticos, será un verdadero pozole. Espero aun así que lo disfruten y opinen de las parejas (hay tanta diversidad en este fandom, es genial).

**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Butters no tenía idea de cómo había terminado aquí. Bueno, si sabía la razón, pero ahora que esta totalmente entumido se pregunta porque siempre accede a los planes de los chicos. Si sus padres se enteran que faltó a clases por esto, lo van a castigar de por vida. Suspirando, Butters espera pacientemente a escuchar voces en la mesa. Finalmente reconoce a Bebe, riéndose de algo que las muchachas dicen. Desde hace un tiempo las chicas de la escuela de South Park estaban actuando extraño. Se sentaban en una mesa, apartadas de todos, murmurando y lanzando miradas furtivas a la mesa de los chicos. Casi como cuando a los 9 años hicieron su lista de los chicos más guapos del cuarto grado. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con zapatos gratis; esto iba más allá… y es por eso que ayer los chicos decidieron tomar medidas al respecto:<p>

_- Stan, es la cuarta vez que tu novia hippie nos ve raro – Cartman se queja, arrastrando las palabras._

_- Primero, ya no es mi novia, y segundo, ya lo sé gordo, no tengo idea que pasa._

_- Las chicas han estado haciendo eso toda la semana – Kyle dice agudamente - ¿Creen que quieran vengarse por lo que pasó cuando jugamos Quemados?_

_- ¡Es su culpa! Son débiles, las mujeres no tienen nada que hacer en juegos de hombres. Suficiente tuvimos con dejar jugar al maricón judío de Kyle._

_- Tu eres el que perjudicaba el juego porque no podías ni caminar, culo gordo – Kyle dice con calma._

_- ¡Hey! Ya dije que no estoy gordo. Tengo huesos grandes. Las mujeres solo tienen como deber cocinar._

_- Y follar, como tu madre, ¿No, Cartman? – la voz de Kenny aun sigue siendo opacada por su gorro asfixiante, pero después de años de escucharlo, ya nadie tenía ningún problema en entenderle._

_- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta! – Cartman levanta la voz - ¿Por qué tu familia es tan pobre, eh, Kenny?_

_- Culón, llevas 7 años preguntándome lo mismo, ¿Qué el cerebro no te da para mas?_

_- ¡Te pateare las bolas, maldito pobretón!_

_- Ya cállate, Cartman – Stan interrumpe la pelea. Es raro que no sea Kyle el que se embarca en un duelo de gritos con el rollizo chico; esto muestra el grado de paranoia que todos tienen al ver a las chicas de su grado conspirando contra ellos._

_- Leí en una página de Internet que hay una secta de mujeres que le cortan el pene a los hombres – Kyle tiembla ligeramente – creo que esa secta ya llegó a South Park._

_- ¿Estás seguro? – Craig ve con desconfianza la mesa de las chicas – no dejaré que ninguna perra me corte las bolas._

_- Suena un poco descabellado – Stan murmura – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con el Bris de Ike?_

_- Eso fue diferente, teníamos 8 años – Kyle dice con calma – y ahora sabemos que no es todo el pene… solo la punta._

_- En la punta está lo mejor, judío – Cartman dice con calma._

_- ¿Y tu como sabes, gordo? Dudo que te puedas ver tu pene con esa panza._

_- ¡CÁLLATE, LAME CULOS!_

_- No creo que sea cierto eso, Kyle – Craig ve con duda a los chicos._

_- Pero está en Internet – Kyle dice con convicción – de seguro debe ser cierto._

_- El sucio judío tiene razón, si esta en Internet, es seguro – Cartman asiente._

_- Gracias culón, no esperaba sentido común en ti, pero siempre es bueno que abras tus horizontes en lugar de tu boca – Kyle suelta una risa sarcástica._

_- Tengo un horno con tu nombre, judío de mierda – Cartman ve con furia al pelirrojo._

_- ¿Y e-entonces las chicas son de esa secta? – Butters interrumpe la futura discusión._

_- No hay otra explicación, yo las he visto detrás de la escuela, escribiendo algo. Tenemos que detenerlas – Cartman aprieta los puños._

_- ¿Y qué sugieres, gordo? ¿Que vayamos y les digamos que sabemos que son miembros de una secta satánica? – Kenny dice con calma._

_- De hecho la secta no es satánica – corrige Kyle – por lo que leí, solo odian a los hombres porque tienen mejores oportunidades y creen que quitándoles el pene les quitan todo el poder. Después se los comen._

_- ¡IACKKKK! – todos los chicos en la mesa hacen muecas de desagrado._

_- ¡ASCO! – Cartman grita – pudiste dejar eso de lado, judío morboso._

_- Yo solo mostraba los hechos… por cierto Stan, ¿Qué Wendy no te mordió una vez el pene cuando te lo estaba chupando?_

_- ¡AMIGO! – Stan enrojeció totalmente - ¡Eso era secreto! _

_Todas las miradas estaban ahora en Stan._

_- Y no me lo estaba chupando – Stan murmura – se me cayo algo y ella me ayudaba._

_- ¿Qué se te pudo haber caído en el pene para que ella te ayudara con los labios? – Kenny levanta una ceja que nadie pudo ver._

_- ¡Nada que te importe! – Stan le grita, picando el pecho de Kenny en forma de advertencia._

_- Calma, Stan – interviene Kyle – solo lo dije para que veas que quizás Wendy estaba apenas siendo candidata para entrar a la secta. Fuiste afortunado de que no te pasara nada._

_- Si, escucha a tu novia – Cartman se ríe – pudiste haberle quitado su diversión._

_- ¿Envidia, culón? – Kyle desafía a Cartman - ¿Te pesa que a Stan le pueda chupar las bolas y a ti nunca te las haya chupado?_

_- Claro que me las chupaste – Cartman lo fulmina con la mirada._

_- No, no lo hice._

_- ¡LO HICISTE, JUDÍO MARICÓN! – Cartman comienza a ponerse rojo de furia._

_- ¿Quieren dejar eso? – Craig golpea la mesa con fuerza - ¡Están asustando a Tweek!_

_Todos ven al rubio tembloroso, que se resguarda detrás de Craig. _

_- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – Token pregunta – no quiero que alguien se coma mi pene._

_- Nadie va a tocar tu pene, Token – Cartman dice con burla – va a saber horrible, siendo un pene negro y todo eso._

_- Si queremos ganarles y no dejar que nos corten las bolas – Kenny dice para evitar otra pelea – tenemos que saber que planean._

_- Podemos matarlas – sugiere Cartman._

_- No seas imbécil – Kyle suspira – no podemos matarlas a todas, nuestros padres se darán cuenta._

_- Si, no des ideas estúpidas, Cartman – Stan apoya a Kyle._

_- ¡HEY! No veo que ustedes propongan cosas – Cartman se cruza de brazos._

_- Podemos grabarlas…_

_La voz temblorosa hace que todos guarden silencio. Butters ve a todos con aprehensión._

_- B-bueno… yo solo decía…_

_- De hecho no es mala idea, rubiecito – Kenny dice con malicia, invadiendo el espacio personal de Butters de manera seductora - ¿Quieres un beso como recompensa?_

_- N-no – Butters palidece – g-gracias…_

_- En serio Kenny, eres un pervertido – Kyle niega con la cabeza._

_- No es mi culpa que no quieras darme una mamada – Kenny dice con melancolía – Stan, deberías compartir a Kyle, mira que esos labios…_

_- Coño Kenny, deja de hacer esas bromas, por eso empezó el rumor de que Kyle y yo andábamos – Stan le dirige una mirada de furia a Kenny._

_- ¿Era un rumor? – Craig dice con duda – pero pensamos que por eso terminaron Wendy y tu._

_- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Wendy quería salir con otras personas!_

_- Si, Stan se volvió emo por casi un mes – Kyle sonríe – vio 'Chicago' 7 veces y me obligó a escuchar el soundtrack de 'Moulin Rouge' durante dos semanas._

_- ¿Ven? Por cosas como estas decimos que andan – Kenny se burla – son mas gays que Cartman._

_- Si… ¡OYE! – Cartman toma de la chamarra a Kenny - ¡YO NO SOY GAY, ESTUPIDO POBRETÓN!_

_- ¿Y como vamos a grabarlas? – Clyde finalmente habla._

_- Tengo una idea – Stan dice, atrapando la atención de todos – mañana nos escabullimos antes del almuerzo y…_

Por eso Butters está pegado debajo de la mesa, con una pequeña grabadora. Era su misión descubrir que planeaban las chicas… por el bien de los penes de los chicos de décimo grado de South Park. Definitivamente es un mal momento para tener comezón en la nariz.


	2. Capítulo 1

El sótano de Cartman se había convertido en la guarida de todos los chicos desde que tenían 9 años. Es cierto que ya no se vestían como superhéroes y que ahora Cartman, aunque en el fondo le guarda un cariño a su alter ego 'el Coon', admite que fue una idiotez de niños; sin embargo los chicos necesitaban un área 'libre de vaginas', y esta era la mejor opción. La madre de Cartman rara vez estaba en casa, y aunque el robusto chico fuera xenofóbico, homofóbico y neonazi, la verdad es que necesitaba a los chicos para no sentirse solo. Era una jodida amistad la de ellos, pero Cartman aprendió con el paso de los años que aunque no le guste, necesita de otros para lograr sus planes. La puta novia de Mel Gibson lo dejó solo, y miren lo que le pasó. Hitler tenía a sus seguidores, y llegó lejos.

Cartman solo admitía en raras ocasiones que necesitaba a los chicos, pero la verdad es que hasta el inútil de Jimmy podía traerle beneficios. Si tenía que estar esclavizado a esta ciudad de mierda, aunque sea debía sacarle provecho.

- D-dijeron que me despegarían cuando se acabara el almuerzo – Butters tiembla de pies a cabeza.

- No seas marica, Butters – Cartman se queja.

- Culón, eres un desgraciado, dijiste que ibas a ayudar a Butters – Kyle le tira un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡HEY! – Cartman soba su brazo. Es cierto que es mas alto que el pelirrojo de mierda, pero pega duro el estúpido – se me olvidó, ¿Si?

- ¿Qué esperaban? Cartman solo se enfoca si se trata de comida – Kenny se ríe.

- ¡CÁLLATE, KENNY!

- Bueno, ya – Craig los ve con enojo – vamos a escuchar lo que las perras planean.

Cartman sonríe de manera fría. Craig es el único chico que puede competir con él en cuanto a sicopatía. Lastima que se haya vuelto un completo homosexual por el idiota de Tweek que solo es un estorbo. Casi como Butters, pero Cartman al menos le sacaba provecho a su juguete. Craig trataba a Tweek como si fuera de porcelana, y lo protegía de todos, mientras que a Cartman le daba igual lo que le pasara a Butters. En cierta forma Cartman siempre se ha preguntado si fue su culpa que Craig se volviera gay por Tweek, ya que ellos los incitaron a pelear aquella vez, y desde entonces comenzó a darse algo entre ellos, aun cuando no lo admitan todavía.

Es uno de esos secretos que todos saben, pero nadie lo dice en voz alta por miedo a que Craig los mate.

Regresando su pensamiento a Butters, el castaño no entiende como el rubio sigue buscando su compañía a pesar de que lo trata tan mal; incluso parecía que le agradaba estar con Cartman. Todos tenemos un lado enfermo, Kyle es pelirrojo y judío, Stan es un marica, Kenny es un depravado adicto al sexo… quizás Butters es masoquista. Cartman si que escoge bien sus amistades.

- Listo – Kyle dice después de rebobinar la cinta – veamos…

Al ponerle 'play', se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el sótano. Casi como si los chicos temieran confirmar que las putas del décimo grado se atreverán en realidad a castrarlos. Cartman no dudaba ni por un segundo que la hippie de Wendy Testaburger fuera la que está iniciando todo este asunto.

_- ¿Y en que nos quedamos ayer? – _la voz de Red resuena en el sótano.

_- Bebe decía que Kenny y Cartman harían la mejor pareja –_ la risa de Stacy es tan molesta.

Los chicos intercambian miradas. ¿Pareja de que o que?

_- ¿Saben chicas? Creo que no está bien que hagamos esto – _Cartman se sorprende de escuchar a la hippie tratando de evitar la masacre – _los chicos merecen respeto._

_- Al carajo con el respeto de los chicos, Wendy_ – Bebe dice con fuerza – _ellos siempre fantasean con dos mujeres, ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo? _

_- Si, Wendy – _Red apoya a Bebe –_ es la moda, todas las chicas emparejan a sus personajes masculinos favoritos y escriben historias sobre eso. Incluso emparejan actores y personas de la vida real. Es por diversión, ¿No tienes curiosidad de ver las parejas que podemos formar con los chicos?_

- ASCO – dice Cartman, poniendo pausa a la grabación - ¡Eso es más jodido que lo de los penes! ¡Son unas enfermas!

- En su defensa, si nos calienta pensar en ellas besándose – Kenny dice con calma - ¿Recuerdan esa vez cuando Wendy y Bebe se atoraron con el collar? Ufff, me masturbé como 50 veces ese día.

- ¡Eres un degenerado, Kenny! – Stan golpea a Kenny - ¡Es mi novia de la que hablas!

- Ex – novia – clarifica Kenny – y tiene tetas, ¿No? Mientras tenga tetas, se permite fantasear con ella.

Cartman vio la mirada de Kyle, casi como si el escuchar a Stan defendiendo a la puta de Wendy le causara tristeza. Estaba a punto de burlarse, cuando Craig tomó la grabadora.

- Yo quiero escuchar el resto. Quien no quiera, lárguese y ya – Craig los ve con dureza.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? ¡Es mi jodido sótano! – Cartman se levanta furioso.

- Como quieras, culón – Craig dice con calma – tu lo quisiste.

Por un momento Cartman pensó que Craig le iba a partir la nariz de un puñetazo. No sería la primera vez, aun cuando el castaño sabe defenderse, Craig tiene la fuerza de una bestia. Es por eso que nadie se metía con él; había rumores de que mató a un chico que molestaba a Tweek.

Pero no, Craig solo puso 'play' de nuevo a la grabadora, mientras que todos los chicos se sentaban de nuevo. Aparentemente todos son una bola de morbosos. Incluyéndolo, porque él también se sentó para escuchar mas de esta idiotez.

_- Bien, no podemos ponernos de acuerdo todavía – _Red suena molesta – _no son tantos chicos, deberíamos tener ya definidas las mejores parejas._

_- Los únicos que sabemos que son seguros y además se ven bien juntos son Craig y Tweek._

Los chicos ven a los recién mencionados. Craig toma a Tweek de los hombros, el cual tiembla sin control. Craig levanta el puño, como retándolos a decir algo al respecto.

- _Yo aun estoy en desacuerdo con que emparejen al culón de Cartman con alguien_ – la voz de Wendy hace que a Cartman le hierva la sangre. Esa perra, ¿Cómo se atreve?

_- Bueno Wendy, los gordos también merecen amor_ – Bebe ríe con fuerza. Otra perra –_ pero considerando que Cartman puede aplastar a alguien si es el seme, será mejor ponerlo como uke._

_- Pero eso no va a ser posible, Kyle es también uke, y no podemos tener dos ukes en una relación –_ Stacy dice con calma.

- _Yo aun no estoy convencida de que Kyle y Cartman sean la mejor pareja. Stan y Kyle se ven mas compatibles, ¿No, Wendy?_

Cartman sabe que el comentario de Bebe debió doler. Para todos es bien sabido que el testículo derecho de Stan es propiedad de Wendy, y el izquierdo es propiedad de Kyle. Cartman trata de ignorar que estas perras acaban de decir que el jodido judío y él podrían ser pareja. ¿Y que coño es eso de 'uke' y 'seme'? Jodidas mujeres.

- _Eso no lo sé – _dice finalmente la hippie – _pero coincido en que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos._

_- Es una pareja aburrida, Bebe – _Stacy interviene – _Stan y Kyle no podrían encender ni siquiera un foco de 10 watts. De verdad que esos dos serían una pareja yaoi aburrida y predecible. Kyle y Cartman son otra historia…_

_- Pero pensé que acordamos que Cartman y Butters eran mejor pareja._

_- Ay no, Butters prácticamente lame el pene de Cartman por hobby, esa pareja es tan aburrida como Stan y Kyle. _

Todos los chicos ven a Butters, el cual esta rojo hasta la punta del cabello.

- S-solo fue una vez… - Butters dice en voz baja.

- ¡CÁLLATE BUTTERS, CON UNA MIERDA! – Cartman lo ve con furia. Este imbécil, no se le puede confiar nada.

- _Yo coincido, Kyle y Cartman son una pareja candente. Incluso se ven bien, aunque Cartman este fofo – _perra desgraciada, fofa su abuela – _imaginen el sexo entre esos dos. Si como se gritan se follan… no quiero ni imaginar._

Cartman se queda de piedra, y al parecer no es el único, ya que puede notar como Stan está tratando de captar la atención del judío de mierda. Todo esto es su culpa, aun no sabía como, pero Cartman estaba seguro que tuvo que ver con esto. Es cierto que tiene 15 años y las hormonas son traicioneras, pero hombre, no está tan desesperado.

Aunque viéndolo bien, Kyle no era feo… no era atractivo tampoco, pero esos ojos verdes daban algo a su cara, y tenía buenas nalgas. Cartman sacude su cabeza, esto debe ser obra de la magia judía de Kyle; Cartman jamás pensaría eso estando en su completo juicio.

- Que tal culón, ya tienes pareja – se burla Craig.

- ¡CÁLLATE, CARA DE ESCROTO! – Cartman está a punto de lanzarse a Craig, pero Kenny lo detiene.

- Ya Cartman, queremos escuchar el resto de la cinta – Kenny dice con una risita burlona.

- _Pero Kyle nos cae bien – _Cartman escucha la voz de la hippie – _emparejarlo con Cartman…_

_- Amor/odio, Wendy – _la puta de Red defiende – _son perfectos. Solo que Kyle tendría que asumir el papel de seme… _

_- Dicen que los judíos están dotados… quizás si le quede el papel de seme._

_- ¿Entonces que? ¿Stan con Kenny?_

_- No, no, quedamos que Kenny con Butters._

_- No, Butters va con Token._

_- Token va con Clyde._

_- Jimmy y Timmy ya no se mueven, ¿Verdad?_

_- No, ellos y Craig y Tweek son los únicos que decidimos por unanimidad._

_- Levanten la mano quienes votan por Cartman y Kyle…_

_- Ahora los que voten por Kyle y Stan._

_- Es un empate, otra vez – _Bebe suspira – _vamos, Kyle y Stan son tiernos._

_- Son aburridos, además Stan es más hetero que Kenny._

_- Todos sabemos que Kenny es bi-curioso._

Kenny se encoge de hombros al notar la mirada de los chicos.

- Es cierto, si alguien quiere probar, estoy disponible – sonríe el rubio.

- Pervertido – se queja Cartman.

- Te la chupo gratis, Cartman – Kenny lo ve con lujuria – si bajas unos kilos.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

- _¿Qué tal Butters y Cartman?_ – la grabación sigue su curso.

- _Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿Qué tal Token y Stan?_

_- ¡Ay, no, Stacy! Eso es iniciar otra vez… esto no esta llegando a nada. ¿Quiénes son los seme?_

_- Craig, Stan, Clyde, y consideramos que Kenny también puede ser seme._

_- Pero también puede ser uke… dependerá con quien lo emparejemos._

_- Bueno, mañana tenemos que decidirnos, no sabremos quien es la mejor pareja yaoi del décimo grado si no escogemos los candidatos ya –_ Bebe dice con fastidio. Perra.

_- Traigan las propuestas… ¿Escucharon eso?_

En la grabación todos pueden percibir un ligero estornudo.

_- No es nada – _Stacy dice con desdén_ – vámonos, que ya sonó la campana. _

- ¡Butters! – Kyle dice con enojo - ¡Casi haces que nos descubran!

- T-tenía comezón – se defiende Butters; tan patético como siempre.

- ¿Pero que carajo fue eso? – Stan finalmente sale de su estupor.

- ¡Yo jamás se la chuparía a Stan! – Token dice con fuerza – solo para aclararlo.

- ¿Y que tal yo? ¡Salí perdiendo, ellas piensan que el culón y yo haríamos una pareja candente! – Kyle dice con desagrado.

- ¡Te haría un favor, judío de mierda! – Cartman lo ve con furia - ¡Yo soy el que pierde con eso! ¡Y no estoy gordo, soy fuertecito!

- No sé Cartman, tu y Kyle se dirigen miradas de odio a cada rato. Entre tanta discusión, sería candente que intercambiaran saliva.

- ¡ASCO! – Kyle y Cartman dicen al mismo tiempo. Bueno, al menos coinciden en algo.

- Si Kenny, deja de decir estupideces – Stan interviene.

- Ya escuchaste, Stan; tu y Kyle son aburridos, mejor dejen de follar – Craig se ríe.

- No estamos follando – Stan aprieta los puños.

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto fue demasiado perturbador – Kyle dice para evitar que Stan se lance a una pelea que va a perder de cualquier modo.

- Si, las putas están locas – Cartman apoya al judío.

- ¡No llames a Wendy puta, gordinflón! – Stan dice con furia.

- ¡No jodas! – Cartman lo reta - ¡Ya escuchaste las pendejadas que dijeron!

- Tenemos que saber a quienes van a emparejar – Kenny dice con calma – Butters, mañana tienes que grabarlas de nuevo.

- P-pero no pude ir al baño en todo el día y las hormigas se metieron en mis calzoncillos – Butters palidece. Marica.

- ¡A la mierda! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguirles el juego a las perras? - Cartman bufa molesto. Ya había sido suficiente con tener las imágenes mentales de Kyle y él follando. Como quisiera echarse cloro en el cerebro.

- Porque es obvio que quieren emparejarnos, gordo – Kenny sonríe – y quizás podríamos darles una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- ¿De que carajos hablas, Kenny? – Stan lo ve con fastidio.

- Hablo de…

Mientras escucha a Kenny, Cartman se da cuenta que esto se volverá una total mierda. Maldita sea la hora en la que las putas decidieron hacer su lista, todo esto es culpa de Kyle. Al ver al pelirrojo, Cartman nota como su mirada esta fija a Stan. ¿Podría ser esto más patético?

Una pequeña parte de Cartman (pero una pequeñísima parte) admite que la idea de Kyle y él en la cama no es *tan* repulsiva… tan solo para someterlo de una forma mas y mostrarle quien es superior a él. Por alguna razón, Cartman siente que ha caído en una trampa y quien sabe si podrá salir ileso.


End file.
